


Twinkle

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, One-Shot, Reflection, domestic?, life - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Twinkle (v): Shine with a gleam that varies repeatedly between bright and faint.





	Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since my last fic. Please enjoy :)

Korra waited outside their apartment, bouquet of roses in hand.

She usually got Asami flowers, and this was special.

This was it.

It was a simple dinner night out. 

Korra had gotten the flowers at 4:00 PM, an hour before Asami came home. She’d trimmed it, made sure they were her favorite color of crimson red. Or burgundy, but sometimes they didn’t have those. Then, she’d wrapped them up in a bouquet, and taken them home.

She usually got Asami flowers, and this was a special occasion.

Very special, it seemed, by the way Korra was walking up to their steps, roses in hand.

She pressed the doorbell. Asami answered.

Korra held out the flowers. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Asami chuckled, and pulled her inside. Korra walked into their home, and surveyed the mess the kitchen was, and chuckled too. “Good thing we’re eating out today.”

“Yup,” Asami said, as she slipped on her flats, holding on to Korra for support. She looked up at her. “You realize we live together, right?”

“Yup,” Korra said, holding out the flowers to her.

Asami chuckled, again, and put them on the foyer table.

“San’s?” Korra said, watching, as Asami tussled her hair out, not before winking at Korra.

“San’s,” Asami nodded.

They walked outside, and San’s it was.

 

* * *

 

They walked past blurry buildings, and broken lights. Hope-filled dreams, and city skies. The rush of noise and earth, as Republic City’s inhabitants experienced life.

A busy, fast life, with zooming cars, and bustling businesspeople.

But with Asami, life was a little slower. A little- pulse. Gently beating, like a heart.

Korra’s heart bent gently beside hers.

Or, maybe it didn’t. Maybe, it zoomed past fast just like those cars did, or like the five years they had spent with each other. Maybe it zoomed past fast, like the weather changed, or how fast the world had changed in the last five, ten, or even seventy years. But still, still. There was always Asami.

Always Asami.

 

* * *

 

With Korra, it was different. With Asami, it was businesspeople all her life. Flitting in and out of closed doors, sliding shut with a vain  _ click _ , hello’s, and goodbye’s, all exchanged within one careless breath, because work was more important than genuinely knowing a human being. 

With Korra, it was...a promise. A promise, with a warm beating heart, and a warm, loving hug, and a huge smile that promised she’d make Asami smile. Korra was a standstill certainty, that she would be there for her, no matter what. 

A warmth, a hug. A kiss. All those things, and all those ways Korra touched her, emanated warmth. 

Asami was frankly reminded of it all on this chilly walk. Korra had wrapped her arm around Asami. Asami had wrapped her arm around Korra.

Really.

It was how it was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
